<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patty in Real Life by Snaperipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157768">Patty in Real Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaperipper/pseuds/Snaperipper'>Snaperipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Betrayed, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Plot Twists, Time Travel, Wizarding World Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaperipper/pseuds/Snaperipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is dying.  He lay in the pool of his own blood waitng to take his last breath and expecting the ghosts of his past to usher him imto hell.  But a wish is made and a man is wished away to the Goblin Nation for the second time in his life.  An unknown admirer will run the Labryinth for him, but the powers that be will offer her the boon, though in accepting it she knows that she might never be able to claim him as hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Phil Coulson/Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan/Luna Lovegood/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Back through the Labryinth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The plot bunnies are going wiild in my head and if I don't get them out, my house will never be cleaned. That is my story and I am sticking to it. This will be a group of one-shots and possible WIP's. Crossovers of the HP Universe, MCU, Twilight and Labryinth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back Through the Labyrinth. </p><p>SS/HG</p><p>It hurt. It hurt so bad.  He could feel his breath leaving through the holes that gaped in his neck, he could not however feel the refreshing feeling of air entering his lungs.  It seemed like the air caught somewhere between.  Just enough air came in to keep his brain functioning so that he could feel every excruciating moment of his death, but not enough that he could stop it from happening.  </p><p>The “Golden Trio” had just departed, although reluctantly on behalf of two<br/>
thirds of it.  Even his dying brain could recognize the look of absolute exhaustion on the faces of Potter and Granger, not that Weasley looked much better, but the other two looked like that had been carrying the weight of the world for much too long.  To see another die before their eyes, was disheartening whether he be friend or foe, ally, or enemy. Death was the end and the battle had only just begun.<br/>
.<br/>
He felt the numbness begin in his toes. He never gave his toes much thought except when they were cold.  His washing of them as mindless as washing his elbows and knees.  He supposed maybe a little more than those bits of him as he was sure to wash between each of them but still not a significant part to worry about. The remaining bits of his feet went next and then past his ankles and the knees unworried about, but when they creaked after kneeling at the feet of a snake faced sycophant or returning to the old man that held his leash. </p><p> </p><p>His thighs first burned and then went as numb as the rest of his legs, but he was not worried.  It was not as if he would be walking out of this shack alive.</p><p> His rear end as numb as it was after sitting in the library for hours on end during his studies.  His back seemed to seize a bit before it too numbed.  He felt the coldness run up his back and down to his fingers where they spasmed and at that he felt true regret that he would never make another potion, never feel the touch of another person’s hand upon his own.  The last that he could recall was Ms. Granger’s before she walked away.  </p><p>The slight amount of breath that he was able to take in, seemed to freeze in his chest as his last thoughts went to the young woman that he had forever belittled, in hopes of keeping her off of the immediate radar of the two megalomaniacs, determined to see him and everyone else that surrounded him and “The Chosen One” dead.</p><p>Just as he thought that he might finally leave the world that had defeated him behind, he felt, by means of the wind in his hair, the flapping of wings.  Thinking that it might be the familiar of old goat, he slowly dragged his eyes open.  Expecting to see the flash of fire and red and gold feathers, he was quite shocked to see a white owl fly through one of the broken windows that littered the shack where he lay dying.  Knowing that Potter’s owl had been killed just<br/>
last year, he thought that maybe he might be visited by a wrathful ghost of a familiar for sending the boy to die.  He thought it only fitting that he be sent off to hell by the familiar of the child he could not save.  If Lily and James Potter, hell if Sirius Black showed his face, it would not surprise him, if only to drag out the torture of these last moments.</p><p>Closing his eyes once more, he felt again the air shift around him.  Blurrily he peered through haze filled eyes to see a strange looking man, elf, being?  He had no idea now, crouched beside him.  His gaze cleared momentarily to see a young man with hair more unruly than even Potter’s, almost concealing the mismatched eyes that hid behind the fringe of bangs. Some sort of Fey being to be sure. The man seemed to be humming a jaunty tune, but Severus could not be certain as he felt as if his head were below water and the sounds of battle were distant from his bubble.</p><p>“Mr. Snape, or should I call you Lord Prince, as you are the last of the Prince line and should have been recognized as such for the last five years? “</p><p>“But someone never answered his mail, or else someone interfered where he had interfered so many times before.  I wonder whom that could be….” Asked the strange looking fellow.</p><p> </p><p>When Severus failed to answer, the man looked closer at the dying man before him and snapped his fingers.  Suddenly, there was a great hiss of air as the man once in his final throughs of death began panicking as his brain became more oxygenated than before.</p><p>Looking a bit more satisfied at the living person before him, he began again.</p><p>“Why don’t I just call you Severus for now and we will go from there.  After all you may one day be a relative and I would hate to be so formal with you.”</p><p>Trying to get as much air in as possible, but wondering who this strange creature was, Severus choked out. “Who’r you?”</p><p>“Me, you don’t know me, recognize me?  We have met before Severus.  A long time ago it was, so maybe you do not recall…. My name is Jareth.  We met when you were but a small lad, no larger than a goblet, much younger than most, but remembered just the same.  Same lank hair and large noble nose, thin and worn and tired as you are now.  Hurt as well, but nowhere near as badly.  It still does not ring any bells?”</p><p>Looking confused, but unable to voice a decent response, he looked up at this Jareth with a helpless raise of his eyebrow, about the only muscle control that could still count on.</p><p>“Severus, you must be some wizard, because you have inspired two women to run the Labyrinth for you after being one of the wished away."</p><p>Feeling the confusion rolling off the wizard in waves, he continued with his tale. </p><p>“I’ll tell you a bit of a story, young Severus.  It isn’t like you are going anywhere at the minute and I have nothing but time.” Remarked Jareth while rolling one of his crystal balls from the tip of his fingers, and one hand to the other.</p><p>“Once upon a time a little boy by the name of Severus was wished away.  This was not anything unusual, children were wished away daily at this time, whether in seriousness or in jest, it was a way of life. My way of life was to collect the wished away and offer the wisher a boon.  A dream that would be impossible to obtain in any other circumstance, but what I could provide.</p><p>I am Jareth, otherwise known as “The Goblin King”. Jareth said with an exaggerated bow.</p><p>On the day that young Severus had been wished away, I was dispensed to speak to the wisher and offer her, her boon.  I presented myself to a woman, a witch that was crying hysterically. This witch looked like she was barely surviving the war that her life had become.   Her family had disowned her and her husband, whom she thought had saved her from a loveless match had radically changed upon learning that she and their child were magical and were unable to improve their lot in life.  Her inactivity resulted in her husband abusing her and her son terribly, so she had wished away her only son. The light of her miserable life, believing that by doing so, she would be providing him with a better life than the one that they lived.”</p><p>Seeing the man before him with tears in his eyes as he struggled to breath, Jareth snapped his fingers again and made Severus as comfortable as he could without healing him completely.  It was a little dramatic, but he could not have him running into the fray that was happening outside the shack they were in, for that time had passed and there was much to be said and done.</p><p>“I offered the witch her boon, a life of privilege.  A life with little responsibility.  A life with love and respect with the man of her dreams and a future family. “</p><p>“With hope in her eyes, she looked at me and asked, “Then I could have my Severus back?”</p><p>Looking at the man in front of him sadly, he had to tell him the truth, just as he had once told that beaten witch.</p><p>“I explained to her truthfully that once her child, her Severus had been wished away, there was no getting him back in the new reality, her boon could not include the one that she was leaving behind.”<br/>
Anger filled the man, lying in the pool of his own blood, the man that had been misused and mistreated, misled, bullied, and abused.  His mother and he had been prisoners in that house with his father and then he had just found a larger prison in Hogwarts.  What should have been his escape became his own personal hell with no one willing to help him, but those that were dark were willing to guide him to their way of thinking promising him a rose garden , though he didn’t believe in their rhetoric they offered him a new road to walk, a road that he had hoped would lead him to a better life, not a lavish life, but better than he had known, that he could find his own true love and have a family of his own, that would love him and be proud of his accomplishments.  It was wrong, it was all wrong in so many ways and to know that this Fey, this being could have possibly changed his life, his mother’s life and he was standing here, while he lay dying and telling him this.  </p><p>Then he felt sad, maybe this was his death, his afterlife, to be told of what could have been, while the children, the teachers and all that he had tried to protect were raging and fighting outside this building, injured and dying, while he could do nothing. Feeling just as impotent as he had always felt.</p><p>Jared could see what was going through Severus’s mind and he could feel his anger and despair.  He questioned the past and his position in it, but knew that though the situation had been sad, he only was able to offer that witch the boon and choices that she had and he needed Severus to understand.</p><p>“Severus, I am not a bad being, I am not a bad king.  I have my place in this world, just as you do.  There are rules that I must follow as well, with truly little room for deviation.  I offered that witch, your mother her boon, but the thought of a life without you in it, was unbearable for her.  So, she ran. She ran my Labyrinth and reclaimed you. When the seventeen hours were reset, she had you in her arms with tears in her eyes, knowing that the both of you could have had a better future, though she never knew what yours might be.  She knew that she could not give away her heart, the heart that was now outside of her body and in her arms.  She loved you too much to let you go.  It might have seemed selfish to me and others, knowing the life that she led, but she loved you.”</p><p>Silent tears ran down the cheeks if the man before him as he desperately tried to catch his breath.  He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing but could only remember his mother’s tears.</p><p>Jareth knelt beside Severus, gently brushing the hair from his eyes, not as a would-be lover, but maybe as a brother at arms.</p><p>“Severus, your life has inspired two women, willing to run my Labyrinth for you.”</p><p>“Pity” whispered Severus with tired anguished eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Last Lady Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The war ended and the secrets of the dead were revealed.  The fallout was devastating. Hero’s actions were questioned and those believed to be friends and family showed their true faces. 10 years later and half a world away Hermione has begun a new life with new friends, an important government job and more secrets than you can shake a wand at.  But secrets have a way of showing up on your doorstep when everything is going right, only to illuminate everything done wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, I know, I should be writing something else.  Wait, that isn’t me.  I have been writing something else.  Something that has not been updated in a while but waiting all the same.  However, this story wanted to be started.  The plunny was running in circles, day and night and it was very insistent to at the very least, have the intro started.  So here it is.  It will be slow burn, incredibly sad in some areas but with a HEA of course.  This is only my second crossover into the MCU, and I really hope that you will enjoy it.  There will be wizarding world bashing.  Many characters as much as the stories have fulfilled me over the years, really irritate me now. Lol Now to write the summary…….<br/>Disclosure:  This story is my story; I am not getting paid at all for it and do it for my enjoyment and sanity.  Updates will be unscheduled but as often as real life and my muse allow.  If you recognize any characters, they belong to the MCU or Ms. Rowling.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Last Lady Prince<br/>                                                                                   Chapter 1</p><p>He had finally tracked her down.  It probably should have been the first place that he looked, but for some reason it didn’t seem to click with him.  It was probably something that she had done to deter him, but for some reason she had slipped in her charms.</p><p> </p><p>Every year, the first week of May, Hermione would disappear.  Not out of thin air or anything magical, she just purposely took her vacation this week and would not defer it for any reason.  The end of the world could be coming and like clockwork Hermione would leave on her vacation, not returning until after the seventh of the month.  The weeks leading up would be terrible.  She would grow more distant and reserved than normal and her eyes would begin to look haunted.  She ate when reminded but lost weight that her slight frame could not afford to lose.  She never spoke of the meaning of this particular week.  He knew that she had too many ghosts to name, but he had hoped that with time and their burgeoning friendship outside of work that she might confide in him, at least a little, but as with his own past sometimes there were no words to explain or describe the pain.</p><p> </p><p>It was mid-morning on the day of May 2nd, when he tracked her down to Finnegan’s Bar in the SoHo area of New York. </p><p>It was more of a pub than a bar with its dark paneled wood walls.  Tapestries covered parts of the walls and food that was native to Scotland and Ireland.  Every time that he visited Finnegan’s he found a rousing crowd that was easy to talk too and lively music playing, but he also sometimes noticed the silent conversations between the owner Seamus Finnegan, his partner George Granger and Hermione.  Sometimes it was a name, sometimes a phrase and other times a song would bring a haunted look to the three friend’s faces and the look of understanding would pass between them.  If they were not such a young group of friends, the haunted look could be mistaken as the looks that passed between soldiers that had fought together in a war, that had shared the front line and lived to tell the tale but had also lost numerous friends to that same war.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching for the knob of the door, he felt a ward pass over him.  He had mentioned it once to Hermione when he had entered her apartment after helping her return from a stay in the hospital.  She turned to him with a small smile on her face and a brightness to her eyes that had not been there before and asked if he might chat with her sometime about his distant relatives.  “There might be a witch or wizard somewhere in your past undiscovered,” she said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Now he just felt a small tingle and a slight need to be somewhere else for a moment before shaking his head and redirecting his focus to the witch that he was searching for.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re closed.” He heard someone say from behind the bar in a soft English accent.  He looked up and saw a young man that he was unfamiliar with putting away stock behind the bar.  The man looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties, was dark skinned and had mesmerizing eyes.  He looked to be about the same age as Hermione, Seamus and Luna and carried the look of someone ready for battle.  It was in the tightness of his shoulders and the alertness of his face.  He had seen and survived as had the others and he knew that this must be another friend from England.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, we’ve never met, my name is Phil Coulson, I’m a friend of Hermione’s.  I haven’t seen her in awhile and I just wanted to see if she was, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone stopping by.  The boys didn’t mention anything, and I forgot to lock up after their delivery, he said waving to the boxes behind him. I’m Dean Thomas.” He said reaching across the bar to shake Phil’s hand.<br/>“Nice to meet you Dean.” Said Phil smiling at the younger man “A friend from across the pond”?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve known the brats forever. I thought I would come over and check the place over, I haven’t seen the place since they bought it and I thought that I would see how much the bar and the city had changed.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has definitely grown on me since I began coming here six years ago.  The atmosphere is something else.” Remarked Phil.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, looking around at his friend’s pride and joy, it certainly does have an atmosphere about it.” Said Dean with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen Hermione? Phil asked, letting his concern for his friend bleed through.  I know that she usually takes this week off work, but something has come up that I need to talk to her about, something that I don’t think will wait until she returns.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mate, I would get her any day but today.” Said Dean looking as haunted as he had seen the others on occasion. “Today is not a good day.”</p><p> </p><p>“She hasn’t been hurt has she?” asked Phil, really getting worried now. He knew that she had not been herself for weeks.  Always haunted but still scarily efficient.</p><p> </p><p>“She is as good as can be expected, if she hasn’t told you what today is, I can’t break her confidence.” Explained Dean with a bit more tightness to his jaw, “I’ll let her know that you were looking for her and have her get back to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there was a harsh knocking on the front door to the pub, the sound seemed to reverberate throughout the building.</p><p> </p><p>When Dean did not move to answer the door, Phil looked at him speculatively.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you going to see who it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know who it is.”</p><p>“The door was unlocked when I came in and you didn’t lock it behind me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is on a timer; they won’t be getting in.”</p><p> </p><p>The knock sounded again, along with the sound of swearing.</p><p> </p><p>“They sound a bit upset.” remarked Phil, wondering why the air seemed to feel thicker around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not my problem.” replied Dean, continuing to open up boxes and put away the supplies.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell Finnegan!  He’s my brother, you had no right to take him away from us.” Came a furious male voice through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t Seamus that took George, it was the bloody bitch Granger” came a hissing voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, if you are in there, you better answer this door.” Yelled another man.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking wankers,” snarled an Irish sounding voice, coming from the hall that led to the kitchen of the pub.</p><p> </p><p>“Every fucking year, they show up thinking that they are going to get to them and every bloody year I have to call Macusa on them to get them to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>The burly statured Seamus Finnegan came barreling through the bar headed for the front door, barely acknowledging Dean and the struck silent Phil Coulson.</p><p> </p><p>They heard one set of doors open and close with a loud defining click of the lock engaging before hearing the second set of doors open and the Irish man start yelling at the three people that were attempting to barge into his business.<br/>Phil and Dean headed for a window where they would not be seen easily to eavesdrop on the argument brewing outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! You’ve no business here, none of ya!” yelled Seamus, looking at his former classmates, his former friends.  “You’ve disowned us all; you have no reason to be here today of all days.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what that witch told you, but we never disowned George or you or Luna.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not in so many words, but when this wanker told his supposed sister to leave and to stay away from his friends and family, he basically condemned all of us.” He said pointing to the messy haired green-eyed man standing in front of him. “And he was going off of your orders Ginevra, Godric knows the boy doesn’t know how to think for himself or he would have picked up on your little lies years ago” he said looking at the redheads with disgust.</p><p> </p><p>At that implication he could see both redheads start to get angry, their faces turned a ruddy red and their posture got stiffer. Throwing her long hair over her shoulder, Ginny got right up in the Irish man’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Just send our brother out and that blasted witch and we’ll finish this.  I do not know what she did to trap George and keep us from conceiving, but she needs to reverse it and let us live our lives.  She had no right to curse our family and steal our brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whose brother?” asked Seamus “Your brothers don’t live here.”</p><p> </p><p>“George, you great goof” said Ron trying to be a bit more diplomatic after his sister’s outburst did not bring forth the outcome that they were hoping for.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, wait no I’m not, George isn’t your brother anymore.  He is no longer a Weasley, has not been for some years in fact.  Thought that you would have known that when none of your owls reached him.” Said Seamus with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what did he take your name?” asked Ginny with a snear. “I know that Macusa is not as open to wizard marriages as the Ministry was, how did you manage it?  I am sure it wasn’t legal.”</p><p>Looking at the pretentious witch in front of him and wondering if all her allure was bottle made and if that is what drew his best friend in years ago or if it was something else.</p><p>“No George didn’t take my name, no he took his sister’s name, he wanted it to live on as both of her parents were dead, and she had no other siblings.”</p><p>Looking a bit put out, Ginny leaned against Ron, hardly believing that George would have left them to become Luna Lovegood’s brother.</p><p>“So, what, he is George Lovegood?” asked Harry “That doesn’t explain why he left Britain and everyone that loved him behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s not a Lovegood.” Said Seamus with a smirk.  “He is a Granger.  “George Granger”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>